


Pranked

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Post-War, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: After graduating Hogwarts, Harry's friends play a prank on him, not realising that actions have consequences





	Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I thought of

Harry climbed the many stairs to go up to the common room, he had gone back to do his seventh year that he missed, he had just graduated and after much celebrating he climbed the stairs to enter the Gryffindor common room for the last time.

Harry had just stepped into the common room when he felt himself get petrified, he looked around as best he could with his eyes when a laughing Seamus, Dean, Ron and Draco stepped in front of him. "Prank time Potter." Draco laughed.

"What?"

Dean laughed as he blindfolded Harry. "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Harry groaned when he felt his back hit a soft mattress and could hear Ron to his right talking.

"I don't know about this, I mean I am all for pranks given who I grew up with but isn't this too far?"

"You know how Malfoy is how can he love a worrier like you?" Seamus asked.

"He makes up for it in so many other ways, and it isn't worry, it's concern for his friend." Draco answered, "now lets be quick,"

Harry heard the door close and felt the spell lifted to move about freely and his clothes removed.

* * *

Harry lifted his blindfold off him and looked around the bedroom he was in.

Severus Snape growled low in his throat as he stormed down to his rooms, how he hated graduates. Severus walked into his rooms and lit a fire as he headed straight to his bedroom.

Harry placed his feet flat on the bed and spread his legs wide, a grin on his face when he recognised the bedroom.

Severus walked into his bedroom and froze when he saw a naked Harry Potter on his bed slowly stroking his cock.

"Harry?"

"A prank that didn't work."

"Didn't it?"

* * *

Ron was roughly shook awake. "Ron get up! Something has happened!"

Ron opened his eyes and looked across at Draco still asleep beside him before seeing a panicked Seamus. "What's wrong?"

"This!"

Ron looked at the paper chucked on him and felt his eyes go wide at the headline. **_Harry Potter arrested for indecent exposure, in azkaban awaiting trial._** "Shit!"

"What's going off?" Draco mumbled.

"Harry's been arrested for indecent exposure he is in azkaban awaiting trial!" Ron snapped.

Draco shot up. "What!?"

"You and your stupid ideas!"

"You agreed Ron. What are we going to do?"

"Help Harry Draco!"

* * *

Ron, Draco, Seamus and Dean burst into Severus Snape's chambers to see the man himself sat in the chair by a roaring fire drinking coffee.

"Sir!"

"Don't presss charges-"

"Harry is innocent-"

"It was all a prank-"

"He had no idea!"

Severus stood up. "So you all did this to Potter and as you are no longer students you decided to choose me as I can no longer punish you?"

"Yes." Ron said, "We all came up with the prank but I decided to involve you as you can no longer punish me."

"He can't but I can Ronald Weasley!"

* * *

Ron paled when his mother stepped from the shadows. "Running will not help you." Molly threatened. "And wipe that smirk off your faces you three as you're in just as much trouble."

"Run!" Seamus said and turned and fled with the others following.

Harry laughed as he walked from Severus' bedroom. "Faced Voldemort in a war but runs from you. Here you go Molly, this map will show you where they are."

"Well Ron can't accuse me of snitching, he told his mother himself." Harry laughed when Molly left.

Severus chuckled. "Serves them right." he said before kissing Harry soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
